


How to bind fortune

by TaliNalani



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaliNalani/pseuds/TaliNalani
Summary: Imagine that you and Loki fall victim to a misdirected spell(?) and you can never be more than 2 meters apart from one another.You can find my fictions on Tumblr, too.https://talinalani.tumblr.com/





	How to bind fortune

For almost 3 years Alma is part of the Avengers now. Her powers? She is something of a witch. Honestly!  
Alma can cast simple spells and brew some potions. But her specialty is healing-magic. That's the only thing she's really good at!  
That's why Tony wanted her for the Avengers.  
In fights Alma is indeed not useful, but certainly to eliminate the damages afterwards.  
And she is almost 120 years old! She has done surprisingly well, which is probably part of her abilities. She looks like in her twenties and most importantly: she feels that way, too.  
It is still pretty early in the morning, she is a morning person ... and a night person ... only in the middle of the day she feels mostly tired. But usually nothing happens in the middle of the day , so it doesn´t really matter.  
Alma stands in front of the mirror in her apartment in Stark Tower. Yes.  
She has a small apartment here. Just like the other Avengers. Totally awesome!  
She plucks at her dress and examines herself.  
Long black hair, slightly wavy, so neither curly nor straight.  
Gray eyes, who like to change the color, sometimes more green, sometimes more blue and sometimes even a little bit purple.  
Skin that looks like it has never seen the sun. 'Natural basement tan' Tony had said and laughed. But he is right. Every dead person is more tanned than she is.  
Besides, she was pretty small. Every other Avenger was taller than her.  
Alma's gaze wanders further down. Lips.  
Pretty normal somehow. Not slim, not wide. Just normal lips.  
Her eyes wander down at herself.  
She was wearing her favorite dress today. The others always make fun of her a bit and say she looks 'like a real witch', but it was still her favorite dress.  
Black, to the knees, little neckline, long sleeves up to over the hands.  
A very pleasant fabric, not so warm.  
Warm is bad. Alma is pretty heat sensitive.  
And if we are honest ... Cold is better!  
When it's cold, you can cuddle up comfortably in a blanket.  
The other way around ... when it's hot, you can undress, but that usually does not help and at some point you're naked and it's still hot.  
She laughs at the thought.  
Her thoughts often wander off and take on absurd features.  
Once, in the middle of an Avengers meeting, she had to laugh out loud, thinking about what it would be like when pigs could fly, and that made her think about how her scrambled eggs with bacon suddenly grow wings and tried to flee from her.  
It was a bit embarrassing to explain to the others why she had to laugh suddenly during a rather serious topic (Loki was attacking Earth).  
But the others had already gotten used to the fact that sometimes she is kind of strange.  
'Old woman' and 'getting senile' are just some of the things Alma hears more often. Then she mostly pouts. Thor is much older and nobody calls him an 'old man'.  
Just like Loki, who now lives here for almost a year.  
Thor had brought him a year ago. Apparently, Loki had changed and should now remain as a kind of punishment on Earth and help protect it. He was allegedly forced to attack earth, thats what Thor said.  
At first it was kind of strange and the atmosphere was tense, but after a few weeks everybody relaxed a bit. By now, everyone can sit at the same table without the situation escalating.  
Loki got used to it and the others got used to the fact that maybe he was not as bad as they always thought. Sure, a joke here and there, but nothing dramatic.  
Much worse was actually Alma's absentmindedness. It usually did much more harm than Loki did with his pranks.  
Once she had accidentally lit a fire that could not be extinguished or suffocated with water, and three floors of the Stark Tower had burned down until Alma found out that the flames only go out when she sings a lullaby to it.  
Everyone was mad at the witch for weeks.  
Or the one time when she wanted to mix a healing potion, which should have made one invincible for some seconds and the whole thing ended with everyone who came in touch with it got hiccups, which stopped only after a week. And tongues in different colors.  
But with her latest experiment, she wanted to impress everyone.  
It was a potion that brought fortune! Or at least it should be, she still had to try it out.  
The idea was to make a potion like 'Felix Filicis', the fortune potion from Harry Potter.  
Of course, Alma knew that Harry Potter was not real, but the idea was good in itself and she had spent a lot of time learning how to brew this potion.  
It had taken her nearly two weeks to finish brewing. Now all it has to do was to cool down.  
Alma ties her hair into a ponytail and nods to her reflection on the mirror.  
She scurries quickly to her door and makes her way to the communal kitchen.  
From a distance she could hear voices.  
When she enters the large kitchen, she discovers Natasha, Clint, Bruce and Loki.  
Natasha and Clint are talking, Loki is reading a newspaper, and Bruce is standing at the kitchen counter, making some coffee.  
"Hey guys, good morning!", Alma waves happily and sits across from Loki, who nods briefly in greeting and 'hm-hm' d.

"Hey little one." You are almost synchronously greeted by Nat and Clint and Bruce waves to her cheerfully.  
"Do you want coffee, too?" He says pointing to the cups he has already put in front of him.  
Alma shakes her head, she was never a fan of coffee. "Tea? If it does not matter!"  
Bruce nods.  
"Tea would be fine.", Loki grunts without looking up from his newspaper. "Three spoons of honey."  
He was probably no morning person, very grumpy.  
But as Alma knows Bruce, he doesn´t let himself be impressed.  
"Alma?", Bruce looks at her questioningly.  
"Honey sounds good, I also take three spoons, please," she smiles softly.  
She likes Bruce. He is always very polite and the only one who never makes fun of her.  
"Oh, it looks like we're going to have to buy new honey soon, but it's enough for you." he observes and places the empty container in the sink.  
Lost in thought, Alma stares at her hands until Bruce puts down a cup in front of her.  
"Ahh ... thank you!" She twitches.   
The tea smells delicious. Herbs.  
Bruce drops the other cup of tea in front of Loki and the cups of coffee are for Nat, Clint and, of course, Bruce, who sits down next to Alma after handing out all the cups.  
She puffs gently a few times and then takes a small gulp carefully.  
Unlike Loki who just takes a big sip of scalding hot tea and doesn´t even flinch.  
Alma blows her tea again and then takes a bigger sip.  
"Hmm ...." she hummed.  
Bruce looks at her questioningly.  
"Everything okay?"  
"Um ... yes ... just tastes different than usual." she says quietly and knits her eyebrows together. Carefully, she takes another sip and rinses it in her mouth.  
And suddenly she opens her eyes wide in shock. She swallows hard at the tea in her mouth.  
Panicking she looks at Bruce.  
"Bruce .... the honey ...."  
Alma jumps up and Bruce looks confused after her.  
She runs to the fridge and tears it open. At the same moment, she hears something big falling to the ground, followed by a "What the ...?!"  
Panic! She searches something in the fridge.  
"Bruce !!!", she turns to look at him. Totally breathless.  
"...?"  
They all stare at Alma and she realizes that Loki has obviously fallen off the chair. He lies on the ground about two meters away from her and looks confused.  
"Bruce that was not honey !!" Alma cries out.  
It was her 'Felix Felicis', from whom she had put a glass in the fridge to cool down.  
She runs back to Bruce and grabs him by the shoulders. At the same moment she hears a thud and when she turns around she sees that Loki - who was still on the floor - obviously has his head bumped against the table.  
Gloomy, but confused, he looks at her.  
"Witch!" He growled, rubbing his head. "Witch! WHAT was it when it wasn´t honey?"  
Alma froze. Oh no.  
"Um .... a potion?", She stammers and tries to breathe calmly.  
"And WHAT exactly does this potion do?", Loki was obviously busy trying not to explode.  
"Um ... well ... actually it should bring fortune ..." and the stammering continues, now she also began to sweat.  
"I would not describe it as very fortunate that I am torn off the chair and then hit my head against the table ..." he really did try to not kill her on the spot.  
And she appreciates that.  
"Honestly ... I have not tested it yet."  
"WITCH!!"  
"I ... I'm sorry, I put it in the fridge to cool it down!", Alma squints and smiles apologetically.  
She jumps as Loki suddenly jumps up and walks off.  
Until she is suddenly torn off her feet and Face-First falls to the ground and is dragged a good meter behind Loki. He stops his steps and looks at Alma, aghast, while she is obviously more than surprised by the sudden fall over her face.  
The kitchen is very quiet.  
"Oh shit ..." whispers Alma as she realizes what's going on here.  
Loki also seems to be thinking and cocking his head before taking two generous steps back and watching Alma pull after him.  
She squeaks in surprise and tries to hold on to the ground, but it doesn´t work. The power which pulls her to Loki is stronger.  
She swallows hard.  
So she had failed again. That was definitely not what she wanted to achieve with the potion.

Alma gets up slowly, her legs are a bit like Jelly.  
She bows slightly to Loki. "I'm so sorry!"  
She could only hope that somehow he would take it with humor instead of killing her here and now.  
"WHAT exactly are you sorry for?", He did not really sound like he would think it funny.  
"Well ... well ... funny story .... looks like we can not get away from each other Ha..ha ..." Alma explained fake laughing in embarrassment.  
The look on Loki's face was really difficult to interpret, but obviously he tries to process what the witch just said.  
Jerkily, he takes two steps back and just as jerky Alma flies two very big steps in Loki's direction and manages just like that to stand on her feet. That was quite surprisingly.  
But this game can be played the other way round, too.   
So Alma starts and jumps two big steps in the other direction, whereupon Loki is almost torn off his feet and stumbles in her direction. Two meters seems to be the range.  
Natasha, Clint and Bruce could not say anything. As if spellbound, the three stare at the other two, half amused, half horrified.

To be continued ......


End file.
